Me and Sis
by WaterFront3000
Summary: Short One-Shot I wrote in the downtime of my other fic. Requested by the user "Lexboss"


"Okay, Lexy, I want you to take care of your little sister while I take your Father to apologize to that family for nearly eating their child." Nicole picked up her purse, semi-dragging her husband out the door. "We'll be back at seven o' clock."

"No problem, Mom," said Lexy.

"Honey, can I just write a letter to them?" asked Richard.

"Richard, you ate their child's eye." Richard looked down at the floor. "It'll only be one hour, and after we can leave."

"Mom, where's Gumball and Darwin?" asked Lexy.

"Oh, they wanted soccer lessions. They'll be back soom."

"You got them soccor lessons?"

"Oh, no, this was their own money." Nicole looked upward. "I just hope they see it through to the end. Mainly Gumball."

Nicole opened the door and dragged Richard and tossed him in the car. "Take good care of Anais."

"You can count on me, Mom!" Lexy saluted her mother. Nicole giggled as she started up the car.

"If Gumball and Darwin come back, tell them where we went," said Nicole as she slowly drove the car down the road. Gradualy gaining speed, they drove off down the street, slowly dissapearing near a turn.

Lexy smiled and walked back inside. She didn't get very much time to spend with Anais. Either she was too busy studying or Lexy herself was occupied with something also. She walked up to the stairs and up to her bedroom she shared with her siblings. Lexy opened the door and saw Anais on the computer.

"Hi, Anais." Lexy waved.

"Oh, hey, Lexy. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they left to um, take care of something with a family." She walked up, standing next to her. "What cha' looking at?"

"I'm studying the pentatonic, mixolydian and symmetrical diminished scales, along with a set of major and minor chords that are the most related to them."

"..."

"I'm studying music."

"Oh." Lexy nodded. "How come?"

"Gumball said smart people couldn't be 'creative', so I'm just making something to prove that anyone can be creative." Anais closed the online browser. "But I can do that later. What are you doing?"

"Oh, not much. Mom wanted me to watch you until they got back."

"Hm... where's Gumball and Darwin?"

"Oh, they went to soccor practice. Won't be back for awhile."

"Gumball? Playing a sport?" Anais couldn't help but giggle. "Darwun could, but Gumball is something else."

Anais hopped off the chair and walked over to her bed that she shared with Gumball. "Come on up, we can talk for awhile."

Lexy smiled and followed Anais up on the top bunk bed. She sat against the wall next to Anais.

"So, how was your day?" asked Anais.

"Well... today, I went over to the store, but when I walked in, there was a robbery going on."

"Oh my gosh," Anais' eyes went wide. "What did you do?"

"Well, I ran outside to call for help, but it turns out they were filming for a movie." Lexy giggled. "The cops came in and nearly tackled a camera man!"

"Oh, do you think you might be on T.V.?"

"I doubt it, heh. Would be nice though." Lexy laid down. "Wonder what Mom and Dad are doing?"

"Mom is probably still mad at Dad. Last I checked, she had fire coming out of her head."

"Didn't the monkey do that?"

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the small grey house and turned off the engine. Nicole stepped out and went around to open the door for her husband.<p>

"Honey, do we have to?"

"Richard, this isn't about you, me, or the family. We are setting a good example for _our_ children." Nicole grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car.

"Can't we go home and say we talked to them?"

"Okay, you can explain it to them when the family comes banging at our doorstep."

They walked up the porch and up to the door. Nicole knocked on the door twice and waited quietly. Richard, on the other hand, was sweating an ocean below his feet.

"Richard, there's nothing to worry about."

The door opened slowly. A man with a giant pizza head stepped outside with a woman who looked similar. Both of them shot a deathstare at Richard. He gulped.

"Oh, um, hello there. you must be The Pepperonis, correct?"

"Yes, we are," said Mr. Pepperoni.

"My husband came over to tell you two something." Nicole jabbed Richard in the side. He stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for nearly eating your child." He hung his ears low.

"...Hmmm..." The Pepperonis eyed them.

"Do you forgive my husband?"

"Not yet." Mr. Pepperoni stood aside and opened the door. "We need to talk about a few more _things_, first..."

"Oh, that's absolutally fine." Nicole nodded, grabbing Richards hand and stepping inside the house with him.

"_Help me, someone..._" whispered Richard before the door closed.

* * *

><p>Lexy fiddled with the ukulele. Placing her fingers on different parts of the neck and plucking the strings, but never got a pleasnt sound. She sighed and sat it up against the wall.<p>

"How does Darwin play that?"

"He plays it a lot. For almost a year now." Anais picked up the small insturment. "I think Gumball can only play one song. Not that he's into it."

"What would Gumball be into?" asked Lexy.

"Hm... Video games, Penny and getting into trouble." Anais rolled her eyes. "Especially the last one."

Lexy pondered that for a moment.

"...Do you think Gumball gets into trouble for a reason?"

"Nice, Lexy, an intellgent question." Anais smiled. "Sadly, that's just the nature of Gumball."

"Like, genetically?"

"No, otherwise, you would be the same. I think it's some kind of hook for Penny. I mean, he did join the soccer team just for her."

"What about Darwin?"

"Darwin just wants to be like him, I guess." Anais sighed. "Its just Gumball setting a good example for him."

* * *

><p>"I... can't... moooooove!"<p>

"Gumball, get up."

"I'm dyinnnng!"

"Gumball, you are not dying."

"I've been running for daaaaays!"

"You've been running for ten minutes." Darwin slapped his face with his fin. Only ten minutes of kicking a ball around and already Gumball was complaining.

"Darwiiiin! I wanna go hooome!" Gumball rolled around on the ground, his legs flopping around.

"I thought you were doing this for Penny," said Darwin, crossing his arms.

"I said I wanted to do it to keep all the other guys **AWAY** from her!"

"Well, why didn't you sign up for football?"

"You know how I feel about football!" Gumball did his best to stand up on his sore legs. "More running and everyone is chasing you!"

"Soccer is the same thing, Gumball."

"No one tackles you in soccer, Darwin! Besides, I don't see you complaing!"

"Dude, I have long legs. I am a natural runner." Darwin showed off his legs in front of Gumball "You on the other hand, could use some work."

"Gaaaaah!"

"I think I might stick around for this soccer thing." Darwin smiled. "I'm pretty good at it!"

"Oh good, another thing Gumball Watterson fails at but everyone else is good at," said Gumball with his face in a towel.

"Gumball, you just need motivation. With a little work, you can do anything as long as you-"

"_Please_ don't say that because it makes me feel worse about life."

A whistle could be herd from the distance. Darwin jumped off the bench and walked back on the field with Gumball.

"Just watch your back. You got a blind-spot there."

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Gumball could play soccer?" asked Lexy.<p>

"Uh, yeah." Anais looked out the window. Lexy could tell her words didn't sound all too true.

"Be honest..."

"In that case, I really don't think he could." Anais sighed. "He just quits everything early. He never really sees something to the end."

Lexy had a froun on her face. She didn't like hearing that her twin brother couldn't do anything. It hurt even more when she knew it was mostly true.

"Do you... think he'll be like that forever?"

"Oh, no, not really." Anais walked up to Lexy. "He's only twelve. He's got another eighty-eight years to go. That's more than enough time."

Anais grabbed Lexy's hand. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Lexy nodded, smiling a bit more. She stared at the clock sitting next to Darwin's fishbowl. It read Five-fourty-one.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Hm... wanna check 'Elmore-Plus'?"

"Sure, not much else to do." The two girls went over to the computer and opened up the internet browser. Lexy clicked on the 'Elmore-Plus' link, signed into her profile and scrolled down past all the post.

"I wonder what's going on in the world... Huh?"

She stopped scrolling when she saw that her father was tagged in a photo by someone else. She clicked on it and waited it to open up.

"Is it that family?" asked Anais.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't take a-..."

Both girls eyes went wide. The photo was of their father and a pizza person standing next to each other. The pizza man looked like he was holding the camera from the angle of his arm. But what was strange was that Richard was semi-smiling with a hammer in his mouth and an ice pack on his head. His hand also held up a peace sign.

_**'Check out my selfie of rabbit man who nearly killed my child - said he would eat a hammer! XD'**_

"...So I guess they're gonna be home soon," said Lexy, closing the browser. "Hope he's okay."

"Dad can take a beating. He's been through worse," said Anais, looking out the window again.

"Say... you wanna bake something?" asked Lexy.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Just something for the family. A cake?"

"That sounds nice!" Both girls went downstairs to the kitchen. They started pulling out all the ingredents for a cake. They tied on aprons and started pouring everything into a bowl.

"I hope they like it!" said Lexy.

"I'm sure dad will love it. Even if it wasn't cake." Both of them giggled.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for forgiving my husband." Nicole shook the Pepperonis hands as Richard walked in the car with an ice pack on his head.<p>

"Oh, no problem. Glad we could work things out!"

Nicole nodded as she walked off the porch, waving to the family as she went in her car. She buckled her seatbelt and slowly drove off from the car.

When they knew they were away from the house, Nicole stopped the car and said, "I am so glad that ordeal is over."

"I'm glad they didn't press any charges..." Richard rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Did I set a good example for my kids?"

"You did, Richard. You did a very good one." Nicole kissed him on the cheek. "I love you because of that."

"I love you too, Sunshine Willy Armstrong," said Richard leaning on Nicole, still in a daze from the blow Mr. Pepperoni gave him. Nicole smiled and started driving again.

* * *

><p>The two girls carefully placed the cake in the oven. Anais then set a small timer while Lexy started cleaning up.<p>

"This is gonna taste good."

"Lets hope dad dosen't eat the whole thing," said Anais. Lexy giggled.

"Well, we can always bake another-..."

"Something wrong?" asked Anais. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, thought I heard something."

Suddenly, both girls heard a loud _'Slam'_ from the living room. They ran out of the kitchen and to the door, now wide open.

"Uhhhhhg!"

Gumball dragged his legs in the house as Darwin simply followed him in with an annoyed look on his face. He looked at his two sisters. "He's been complaining ever since we started..."

"I. Never. Wanna. Move. A. **gaiiiiiiin!**" Gumball fell flat on the floor, right on his face. His shorts and shirt were covered in grass stains and dirt. His legs didn't look better either.

"What happened to him?" asked Lexy as she walked over to Gumball

"Oh, you know, he said he wanted to go through with it. Then someone tackled him. Also he said he's hungry."

"Could you guys carry me to my roooooom? I'm dyinnnng..."

"Gumball, can't you get yourself up there?" asked Anais.

"**Pleaaaaaase!**"

Anais rolled her eyes. "Darwin, you can wash up. Lexy, help me get him to his room."

"Right." Lexy and Anais picked Gumball up from his arms and carried him upstairs. They took him to his room and tossed him on the bed.

"Ughhhhh! Someone kill meeee!"

Lexy couldn't help but giggle at Gumball. "Are you really that hurt, Gumball?"

"Ughhhhh!"

"Come on, Lexy, lets go check on the cake." Anais and Lexy left the room and went to the kitchen. Lexy grabbed a pair of oven mitts and carefully pulled out the cake. It was perfectly baked on top and its scent filled the entire house. They both smelled it and sighed.

"Chocolate..." Darwin hung his tongue out. "Did you two make that?"

"Yep, we made it for everyone," said Anais as she took it out of the pan and onto a plate.

"Ughhhhh!"

"He really didn't run that much. I don't know what he's complaning about," said Darwin.

"Should we check him?" asked Lexy, a bit worried.

"Yeah, we better or he'll keep on with it." Anais pulled a glass cover out and placed it over the cake as Darwin ran upstairs. She looked at Lexy.

"You know, it was pretty fun hanging out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a bit more refreshing than reading all day." Anais smiled at Lexy. "We should do it again tomorrow."

Lexy smiled down at Anais. "I'd like that." The two girls hugged.

"Ughhhhh!"

They seperated and went upstairs. Gumball was still on the bed moaning while Darwin stood next to him.

"He keeps going on-"

"Someone kill meeee!"

The kids, (except for Gumball,) all jumped as a loud _'Slam'_ rang out. Lexy and Anais ran downstairs and saw their father at the door. He had an ice pack on his head, but his drolling mouth said otherwise about him being in pain.

"Piece of caaaaaake."

"Girls, we're home!" Nicole stepped inside past Richard and closed the door. She saw her two daughters looking surprised. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, just dad catching us off guard," said Anais. Nicole walked over to the kitchen.

"Oh, you girls made a cake?"

"Yep! Just finished it up!" said Lexy.

"Mm, looks good." Nicole inhaled its sweet armoa as Richard looked at it like a hungry dog. "Did your brothers come back home yet?"

"Well, they came home and G-"

"Ughhhhh!"

"-umball has been whining since he got back. I think his legs hurt."

"Go get him a rag. I told him it wouldn't be easy."

Lexy took a rag next to the cake and damped it up in the sink. She and Anais both went back upstairs where Gumball was still whining.

"It hurrrrts!"

Lexy walked over and placed the rag on his legs. He twitched at the cold feeling.

"Did someone hurt him?" asked Lexy.

"No, he's just been running around."

"I quit soccer," said Gumball, placing a pillow on his head. His siblings all sighed.

"Guess we can't change his mind," said Darwin.

"I guess." Lexy rubbed her brothers belly. "Maybe he can try football again?"

"..."

"Okay, not a good idea..." said Lexy. Anais nodded.

"I'll hang with Gumball for a bit. You two can split." Darwin sat on the bed next to Gumball. Both girls left the room as Gumball lifted his arm up a bit and waved, not moving his head from the pillow.

"Let's give him some cake. I think he feels bad about the whole soccer thing." Anais jumped down the stairs and walked over to the kitchen with Lexy.

"I think he'll like that."

Sadly, when they walked in, they saw their father asleep on the floor and an empty plate on his belly. They looked up at their mother.

"He couldn't help it, sorry girls."

Lexy smiled. "It's okay, we can make another cake, right, sis?" she looked at Anais with a smile.

"Yeah... Let's bake another one."

They both went to work again, making another cake together.

Even if their father was on the floor passed out.

**A/N UGHUGHUGH IT BE DONE ON THE TODAY TIME YAYAYAY**

**Now then, this was a short request from the user "Lexboss." over on this site. I bet a lot you are saying', "GO UPDATE CHAINED U LAZY BASTARD!"**

**Well, shove off. The update is tomorrow. (Considering, it'll probably be updated by the time you read this.) I did this just so I don't get rusty or anything. "Chained" is done in terms of writing and I just need to update it now.**

**I did this request just because I can't start on another story right now. I have something planned, but I need to wait for "The Shell" to come out so I don't mess up any info or stuff. Chained is going to be done before it airs, so don't worry about that.**

**Finally, one thing left to ask**

**WHERE AM I?**

**Read and review, kids.**

**- Water**


End file.
